


That time The System didn't work 当系统崩溃时

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>一篇关于“恰好双方都遇上了一场糟糕的约会”的AU</p><p>很久很久以前，他们就建立了这样的机制。</p><p>自从他们成为宿友之后，他们终于意识到他们身上的共同之处是有那么多，也许大概可能应该能成为朋友吧。</p><p>无论是Charles或是他在约会时，与潜在的男友见面之后，他们都会给对方发一条短信。</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time The System didn't work 当系统崩溃时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That time The System didn't work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483269) by [bluexlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexlily/pseuds/bluexlily). 



> 萌萌萌的一篇甜文  
> 如果你喜欢这个故事请不要忘了给原文一个kudos:3

很久很久以前，他们就建立了这样的机制。

自从成为宿友之后，他们终于意识到他们身上的共同之处是有那么多，也许大概可能应该能成为朋友吧。

无论是Charles或是他在约会时，与潜在的男友见面之后，他们都会给对方发一条短信。

如果那家伙衣着品味糟糕透顶，或是看起来邋里邋遢的，他们短信内容就是宿舍里的供水系统。

如果那家伙打扮得光鲜亮丽，衣着得体，他们短信的内容就会讨论供暖系统。

接下来，他们会在一到两个小时的时间里，勾引他们的约会对象，至少都会告知对方他们有性趣进入下一步。

如果希望破灭，他们就会在短信中聊聊化学课，然后另一方面会给他打电话，救他出围。

如果事情进展一切顺利，他们就会在短信里说着人类突变的基因，当晚交流就到此为止。

但今晚，Charles的系统故障了。

因为他和Erik的计划，没有考虑过今晚这种事发生的可能性——对方确实打扮得非常得体，也展开了有趣的对话，选择的菜式也非常合口味——除了被餐厅的经理发现他脱下的裤子正卡在他的脚踝，老二放在餐厅的某位侍者嘴里之外。

他甚至都来不及发短信，那家伙就被赶出了饭店，他只好坐在原位，品尝餐厅经理为他员工的行为赔礼道歉送来的免费意粉，他正在努力让自己看上去不要像一个可悲的白痴。

他的手机震了一下。

“供暖系统依旧运转正常吗？”

虽然他心情糟透了，但Charles看见Erik发来的短信忍俊不禁，他回了短信。

“供暖系统全毁了。”

这应该能让Erik大概知晓这场面是有多惨烈——Charles并不想把悲伤与愤怒的情绪附加在他最好的朋友身上。

Charles原以为Erik收到信息之后就到此为止了——毕竟他周详的计划无懈可击，但不知为何他隐隐约约的觉得，对方似乎也并不太满意——他的手机再次震了起来。

“你在哪？”

Charles把餐馆的名字发给了他，注意力重新放回美味的意式肉卷上。

酱料太多了——虽然让它弄脏自己的衣物并不好，但它真的好好吃。

“打扰了？”

Charles嘴里还嚼着一大口食物，他抬起了头，庆幸的是——他竟然没有被呛到。

因为此刻，Erik正站在桌子旁边，他看起来比平时还要帅。

“Erik？”他漫不经心地问了一句，看着Erik把他的外套脱了下来——哇哦，天呐噜，他里面还穿着马甲——他坐了下来。“你...你在这里？你要干什么？”

Erik笑了一下，拿起Charles的杯子啜了一口。“说的我好像是警察叔叔一样。”他答道，示意边上那个困惑的侍者走上前来，“请给我来份和他一样的食物。”

“这就来。”侍者看了一眼Charles，走向厨房——这女孩子脸上的表情就像是在自己的衣柜里无意中发现一双找了好久的鞋子一样，她朝着Charles鼓励地笑了笑，好像Erik真的是...他的约会对象。

“不过。”等Erik坐好之后，Charles接着说，卷起袖子，抢在那凑撒比偷吃他的食物之前拿起叉子。“你也没有必要过来找我，我一个人可以应付。”

Erik若有所思，一言不发地看着Charles。这烛光下，Erik温柔的眼光让Charles的脸有些微微发烫。

“我知道确实没有这个必要。”侍者给他端上水与食物，他顿了顿接着往下说，“但这是正确的选择——换做是我你也会过来，不是么？”

“当然。”

“看吧？你好我好大家好。”

Erik微笑地点头，把目光放回自己的食物上，他们沉默地用了一会餐。

“那家伙真是傻逼。”

Charles抬头，Erik靠着椅背作者，手里握着玻璃杯。此刻Charles几乎就要——几乎就要——也不知哪来的勇气，他差点就要走到桌子对面，坐在Erik的大腿上，亲吻他下颌与锁骨的曲线。

“嗯？”

“和你约会的那家伙。”Erik解释道，“他真是一个十足的蠢货...”

“怎么？”

“因为...他不值得。他配不上你。”Erik加了一句，脖子和脸颊都红红的。

Charles羞怯地笑了笑，低头沉默了一会，又抬起了头。“谢谢你。”

“不客气。反正我赚了。”

Charles挑眉。这听起来像是在调情，开启调情全开模式之前，他犹豫了一下。“怎么说？”

Erik坐直了身子。“我终于有机会和你约会了呀，不是吗？”

Charles张嘴想说些什么，又闭上了，最后莞尔。“我看看，这是‘Erik Lehnsherr求爱的心路历程’嘛。”

Erik得意地笑了，解开衬衣的第一颗扣子，露出喉咙的倾角。“那么，Charles，跟我谈谈关于你的事情。我很好奇。”

他知道他们之间一直有某种程度的吸引力，就像化学反应。可他不想让某些潜在的危险破坏了他们之间的友谊。

或许是因为餐前喝的那杯鸡尾酒，或许是因为那尴尬的意外，或许是因为今天进入‘约会模式’的Erik看上去是那么迷人，总之他已经把自己的理智都抛弃了。

“好吧，Erik，我是牛津的。”

“从没听你说起过哦？”Erik摸着下巴，痴迷地看着他。

Charles忍不住笑了起来。“如假包换的。难道你也是？”

“这世界真小。”

“确实。”Charles抬起玻璃杯轻轻碰了一下Erik的。“敬命运。”

“敬命运。”Erik答，等着Charles先喝了一口，鞋尖悄悄擦过Charles的脚踝。

这个骗子。

\--

他们回到了宿舍，Erik能感觉到插在自己口袋里的手心越来越湿。

接下来应该做什么？

在服务生同情的目光下和Charles吃完晚饭，然后再借他一条肩膀，最后回到各自的房间里？

不，这不是一个好方法。

而且，这或许是一个机会。

这是一扇充满机遇的窗口，Charles确实是可以选择的约会对象。

这个...约会，反正也就是一场约会嘛，比Erik之前的那个要好多了，他现在只是想知道该接着做些什么。

给Charles一个晚安吻，然后回自己的房间里与亲密友人分享这段经历似乎不太可能。

因为他们住在一起。

因为他们是宿友。

因为他约的是自己最好的朋友。

噢，这真的糟透了不是？好吧...

“那是我的房间。”Charles站在门口拦下了他。

还没等Erik反应过来，Charles接着往下说。“Erik，今天我过得很开心。我能—我下次能再打给你吗？再约你出来？”

Erik蹙眉。“当然。”

“好好好。晚安！”Charles靠上来，留下短促地一吻——如此柔软，完美，可爱——他关上了身后的门。

Erik呆呆地站在原地，指尖抚过他的唇——那完美的触感让它们有些刺麻——他摇了摇头走进房间里。

Charles正坐在他床上，像个孩子一样抱着自己的双腿。“Erik！我想要跟你说说今晚那个火辣的约会！”

Erik笑着关上了门。“是吗？”

Charles拍了拍旁边的床垫，Erik脱下了他的鞋子，坐在他腿边。

“一开始简直是车祸现场。”Charles说着，眼里闪闪发光，“然后一位身穿华丽马甲的骑士拯救了我。”

“华丽的马甲嗯？”

“真是帅爆了。”Charles说着，翻过了瘫在床上的手，掌心向上。

这是一个邀请。

信任的飞跃。

Erik含情脉脉地看着他。“没错，他确实是。”他答道，俯身向前，落下另一吻，一个深深的吻。

确实如此。

-FIN-


End file.
